Resident Evil: Untold
by Nemo72
Summary: We all know the bizzare stories of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members. What if they knew more than what they've told us regarding a three kids who got lost in the woods...
1. Prologe

**Resident Evil: Untold**

**By Lost Survivor**

**Disclaimer: **All characters are property of Capcom, with the exception of my original character. Although one character from the game is closely related to him.

**Prologue: A foreword from Alyssa Ashcroft**

How much do we know about the series of bizarre accounts that lead up to the Outbreak and imminent destruction of Raccoon City? What we knew regarding the stories told to us by the remaining survivors of S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) and their encounter with the dark and inhumane secrets of the Umbrella Incorporation?

What of the six teenagers, barely out of high school, went out for a hike at the woods near Arklay, disappeared for two days prior to the day the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team went to look for their co-patriots whom they've lost contact with during their flight. The morning that the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members returned safely was also the day only three of these kids, Quinn Ryman, Megan Hurst and Troy Hawkins, returned being survivors of a similar yet nightmarish ordeal.

However, questions remained unanswered.

"How did these kids survive?"

"What really happened that night in the woods?"

"Did they up with one of the S.T.A.R.S. members?"

"Do they know more than what they've told us?"

"Did they go crazy and kill those other kids?"

The list goes on. I begin to wonder how few of these questions come close to the truth, which I now write to the reader. The sources obtained in this book are from the journal of one of these young survivors, Quinn Ryman. Along with documents which he, the author, was not willing to reveal. As a matter of fact, I was left to find out eventually. So would the reader. When I read it, I was convinced that the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, these kids-their tales are linked. As well as the secret they share. Hopefully their mysterious affair shall bring to light the events leading up to young Quinn's sudden disappearance. To indicate that the story of the "Arklay Kids" is as deep as an ominous and foreboding abyss that even I find myself linked to such an intricate web of terror, conspiracy, secrets, innocence lost and murder. Which you shall soon find out within these pages.


	2. The Initiation

**The Initiation**

**Wednesday-July 22, 1998**

**Raccoon High**

The dismissal bell rang at eleven o'clock flat and Ms. Murphy's class was emptied. I was the only one left in the classroom for I was kind of slow of packing my things into my backpack.

"I can't believe it's almost over." Sighed Ms. Murphy.

"What is?" I asked while packing my notebook.

"Summer. A couple of days from now and it's back to being busy, Quinn." I nodded at the remark.

She had a point. Summer school to me was like working and having fun at the same time. It was your time. There was barely anyone else in school with the exception of students trying to make up for failed subjects. That's the way we liked it, peace and quiet. There was no rush as there was nobody around who was preoccupied. Everything was slow and steady, may be too much. Was it me, or did this atmosphere had a strange, profound indifference?

I finished packing the rest of my stuff and got my backpack as I walked passed the doorway and out of the classroom. I met up with my best friend, Dylan.

"Hey, Quinn. Have you heard?" He appeared to be enthusiastic, somehow.

"Heard what?"

"In the news; says they found a body of a woman along the Marble River in the outskirts of this town. According to them, there were signs of lacerations on her body…"

"Lacerations?" I couldn't help but ask what he meant as we continued along the quiet, locker-filled hallway.

"It looked as though a knife and saw was used to kill her." I was sorry I asked. Voices of gossiping girls echoed through the hallway as a couple of them passed by.

"Sounds like there's a killer on the lose. Do they know what did that?" We talked as we made our way to the main entrance and exit of the school. If only I knew better than to assume a psycho was out terrorizing the outskirts of town.

"Well, all they know that some kind of animal with such strength had gotten a hold of her…oh, shit!" he stopped and turned to me. I was taken by surprise, I tell you. "Marble River…in the Arklay Mountains? I almost forgot that your brother Kevin went hiking there once with your Uncle R.J.! That was four years ago when…" Something made him stop. I knew what it was. His enthusiasm changed to sudden remorse, like he became afraid that if he continued on the discussion, it would hurt me. But it didn't.

"Dylan, it's okay." I said.

"Quinn…"

"Really, it doesn't hurt to talk about it anymore."

Did he say four years?

Has it been that long?

Man, I thought I couldn't remember the number of times I've talked to anyone about this, let alone Dylan. He's the only person in the whole school whom I've gotten along the most with. Ever since that one summer up in the mountains when Uncle R.J., Kevin and I went on our usual hiking trip out in the woods. Times with our Uncle made us adamant-made us strong as though we could take on the world. But not even his words of wisdom could prepare us for what was in store for us on the way home from our trip. When we came home, we found Mom on the kitchen floor. She was alright for she just blacked out. We became so worried, it was just her in the house while Dad was away on his "business". I should've seen it coming, she looked weary as though all of her strength has been drained away. She insisted she was okay, but I should've known better. Uncle R.J. could tell, too. He just didn't want to spoil it for us. She was just a little sick and she would be fine afterwards.

Yeah, she'll be fine. At least that's what me and Kevin thought of at first…

After the hiking.

The sickness. That word used to hurt.

Then I remember her later that day when she went to sit by the swing on the porch where she would be looking at the direction of the front lawn with all the fresh flowers she had grown. It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing anyone has ever laid eyes on. Then she slept…

"It's not your fault, you know. There was no way you and Kevin could've known." Dylan said. We were almost outside as the wind blew.

"Dad and Uncle R.J. knew. Why didn't they just tell me?" I turned to ask her.

"Would you have believed them?" I smack myself on the face for not having anticipated that question. But I had it coming. I was about to answer when a familiar voice called to me from a distance outside. I hadn't realized that the morning sun had come upon our faces.

"Hey, I know just how to cheer you up. Come!" I followed Dylan to this Maroon four-wheel Revo. There were two guys leaning on the vehicle. The passenger seat was open revealing a girl sitting there and chilling while talking to a school jockey, who seems to be her boyfriend. Why do I get the sudden feeling that I've seen her before?

Damn, it sure is windy this time of year.

What would Dylan be doing with these guys? I know my best friend; we've been friends since elementary. He's got better taste than making these kind of friends.

He used to be this scrawny(hey, we both were) kid who used to bluff an eighth grader to get me out of harms way, now he's this hip class clown with his brown hair dyed to blond, not to mention nearly buff, who comes up with many advances on finding ways to get popular despite many fumbles he manages to give a smile…he likes being himself, being optimistic and a little mischievous, with the exception with the hair thing, he said sometime in our lives in middle school that it helped get himself girls. Although he almost dated one, turns out that it was a teacher's aide from another school who just graduated from college.

It's lucky for me I had him to kick around. I could barely believe he still has the time in the world for someone as dull and average as me. He brings me up when I'm down, he brought me out when I was to deep in myself. To think I used keep to myself before I met him. When I thought he was getting all the attention, I used to think he would no longer be that close, there were times when I was used to his company and I do things I thought I didn't think I could do. But that time with my mother, just when I thought I was in the dark, our friendship was tested. He thought that I was driving him away, when what I really valued was our friendship. From then on, Dylan was as close to being family. To this day, he tries his best on helping me get my life back on track, like old times. I have to admit, I missed the days when we used to do shit for no reason. But now…

"Hey, what's up Troy?" Dylan, always cheerful, was coming landed his left arm on my back as the impact nearly made me fall on my side.

"The sky!" the guy named Troy joked. Then I turned to the three other seniors. One of them, the chick, was made to gaze at me as though she's know me.

"Quinn, I want you to meet, Troy, ya' know him…"

I shook hands with the guy. He had a firm grip. "Hey, Dylan here told me about you." His voice was almost cool and distant. Being the school jockey and all…

"I'm sure he did, so what are you guys up to?" I asked.

"We were just talking. We're going hiking up at Arklay. As far as Marble River." Anthony turned to the group relaxing on his pick-up truck as the three of his friends smiled in response. I didn't like where this was going. "You went up hiking in the mountains up until four years ago."

Did this asshole had to bring that up? I just can't see myself getting along with this guy. He thinks he's got it bad.

"I've been hiking all my life." I replied. Having turned to Dylan, knowing he told Troy about my hiking days.

"Whoa… what do you know, we have something in common!" Oh sure the only time you did so was when you had to do community service at a camping trip when you had to make up for speeding and disturbing the peace. "By the way, I heard about what happened to your Mom, how alright?" Now his voice changed to that of a kind ordinary teenager. I know what's behind that kind voice. I know it's just poison; the sort he uses at every kid he's picked on. Yeah, I've seen him doing that shit. Why does he think he can fool anyone?

"Fine, I guess. I feel a bit lonely at times but…"

"What if I said you don't have to be when you can hang with us?" Say what?

I turned to look at Dylan. He just shrugged. Then back at Troy as I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow and pretend I didn't know. "I don't get it." I answered, trying my best to act dumb.

"I was thinking," Anthony continued. "How would you like to hang with us?"

That was it?

"Sure, sounds great." I nodded agreeing with Dylan.

"You're the one who said you wanted a social life, I just thought I'd make it up to you." Dylan replied.

Seeing through Anthony's charade, I knew there was a catch. "What's the catch?" The smile I had faded to a firm expression as I asked that question.

"No catch." Troy answered. What do you know? He's being honest. I'm not sure if that's an understatement.

"Dylan talked to us about taking you guys with us. Since you know the way to Marble River, we figured we could use the extra hand." I wish he hadn't, but he did. Doing so would cost him…dearly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted. I noticed Dylan was getting worried. I thought he knew better, but this…was just fucking insane. The rest of Troy's buddies were made to turn around.

"Oh, come on! We both know the place well enough to be out of harm's way in a synch!" Dylan protested.

"Easier said than done; that place is off limits! They don't even know what kind of…of… THING that killed that woman! Haven't you all heard the news?" I was in an uproar!

Can you believe it?

"I know another way in." Troy said.

"Which you know of, but I don't! I'm not risking this kinda crap, I'm outta here!"I turned to walk away..

"Hey, hey, Quinn! Hold on, what are you doing?" He asked

"What am I doing, saving both our assess! Weren't we just talking about that news?. For all I know that place is dangerous! I'm pretty sure they know about that!" I tried to lower my voice hoping those guys wouldn't get the idea we were backing out like they were expecting us to.

"I'm going with or without you." I couldn't believe what he just said. I slowly turned around with cold eyes that made him freeze yet stood firm.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean that. Sure I needed more friends, but why did it have to be them, huh, I thought we're over guys like these." I scoffed.

"I just thought I'd make you happy! It's the least I could do for missing out our friendship. I don't wanna miss every minute of it. Once we get to Marble Lake safe and sound, we'll ditch a.s.a.p. so how about it? This is a chance to hit it big with these guys. All we want is to get popular even for a this summer, at least. School's almost back on again." Dylan retorted. "I'm scared, that's why I need you with me." I cannot believe our friendship was halfway back to where it was, when we were drifting…

"We're popular because we don't care what anybody else thinks because we know better than they do!" The last thing Dylan and I needed was to be a laughingstock on our sophomore year due to Troy's group and their gossip. I couldn't believe I was doing, this isn't me! What if something happened? Dylan was my best friend, I couldn't leave him with these guys! I gotta keep him out of trouble. Then I had an idea.

"I'm sorry, Dylan." I turned back around and walked away. I heard him calling my name, but I wouldn't have it. This is my way of getting him to change his mind and leave. It was a good thing my home was a walk away from school. I kept walking until he would join me. But he didn't. When I get home, I'll just wait for him to knock on my door and catch up on my Xbox 360. I wish I can tell you that's what happened…


End file.
